The Rock Star
by Big J Ivashkov
Summary: Short story...Adrian is a rock star, Rose is the girl he has is eyes on. Can this relationship work due to Rose's issues? Is Adrian's love for her going to be enough? All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose didn't like going places alone, they actually scared her but she was tired of being scared, depressed and anxious all the time.

She had her few friends and family but lately that wasn't enough. Rose kept trying to get that terrible memory out of head, the event that happened 5 years ago but no matter how hard she tried the rape kept playing over and over in her head. She tried to get help because she kept thinking about suicide but the doctor she went to just laughed at her when she talked about suicide so now she only goes out when she has to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five years later she was at a concert with a friend. They were having a great time, they had excellent seats on the floor close to the stage and they were seeing their favorite band in the entire world and they both had a crush on the lead singer. Adrian was the lead singer with his medium length dark hair and the greenest eyes like an Emerald and his voice sounded like pure sin. Every other word he sang sounded like he was having an orgasm.

Rose and her friend Lissa were jumping around and singing to the music. At the end of the song they just sang, Rose and Adrian made eye contact. To her it seemed to last an eternity but the next song started and he broke the contact. Rose's heart was pounding; Lissa was giddy as she too noticed the eye contact. Rose kept telling Lissa it was nothing that he does it with everyone but her friend wasn't convinced. As the band played on Rose noticed that Adrian was looking at her more and more. She knew Adrian had a reputation of sleeping with every groupie he met and she was sure as fuck not going to be one of them.

Before the show was over a security guard came over and handed 2 back stage passes to Rose. He showed her where to go and to show those passes and she could go anywhere she wanted to. Lissa was jumping around, to excited to speak. Finally when she calmed herself down she asked Rose if she was going back stage but Rose said no! Lissa looked at her like she had grown two heads. After a long discussion, Lissa convinced Rose to go back stage, when would they ever get the chance to again. They finally put on their passes and went back stage. The band was still playing but there were a lot of people already back there. Some were fucking and all the bimbos were lined up to fuck the band. Rose told Lissa that she wasn't going in that line and Lissa agreed. If anyone from the band wanted to see them then they could come to them.

Ten minutes later after the final encore the band finally got off stage. Rose noticed Adrian right away but he seemed pre occupied as girls were rubbing their chests up on him. Finally he noticed her and excused himself and came towards them. Lissa introduced herself then Rose. Rose blushed and Adrian smirked but put out his hand and told Rose it was nice to meet them. Adrian asked them if they wanted to come hang with the band. Lissa looked at Rose and Lissa said hell yeah! Adrian told them to follow him. He looked back at Rose and smirked at her and winked. He walked them into a room, the bad was there with a bunch of groupies. Adrian introduced them then excused himself while he went and took a shower. The drummer, Dimitri, came over and started talking with Lissa. Rose was beginning to feel anxious, she took out a Xanax and got cold water and swallowed the pill. She went and sat furthest away from everyone. Five minutes later Adrian was back with his wet hair, tight blue jeans and black shirt. He saw Lissa and Dimitri were talking and frowned when he didn't' see Rose. Rose knew he was looking for her. He finally spotted her and strolled over and took a seat next to her. He asked her why she was way over here, she looked at him and said she wasn't a big fan of crowds, he was about to say something but she interrupted him, she said she doesn't like to left alone in places she wasn't comfortable with but Lissa was having fun so she came and sat here.

He looked her up and down. She knew he was going to try and kiss her so he stopped him. She told him she was not going to be just another groupie so he could stop right there. He smiled at her and said he like her and asked if she wanted to go out for a drink, she politely declined so he asked for her phone, she handed it to him reluctantly. When he gave it back to her, she noticed he put his number in and he know has hers. They talked for a while longer and when Rose noticed Lissa was trashed. She said she had to go and het her friend home. Rose was about to call an UBER but Adrian offered the limo; he said he would help her with Lissa and then take her home.

Once she got Lissa away from Dimitri who were having quite the make out session, Adrian walked them to the limo. They got Lissa in first then Rose and Adrian sat on the other seat across from her. Rose had Lissa sleeping on her lap. Adrian was smiling at her and she smiled back. She asked him when he would be leaving Los Angeles. He said in a few weeks, they would be heading up to San Francisco, Portland and Seattle for the end of the tour then back to LA to write music for the new album.

They got Lissa into her apartment, Rose made sure Lissa was undressed and put safely into bed. When Rose walked back out they drove to her condo. While the drive was full of sexual tension neither one made a move. When they got to the condo, Adrian walked her up to her door, she offered him a drink but he politely declined. He walked over to her gave her a kiss on the forehead and said he would call her real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Adrian left, Rose jumped into the shower and though about the night. She shocked herself by letting Adrian into her condo, she hasn't let a man in since that awful night but yet she felt very comfortable around Adrian.

When she got out of the shower she grabbed her phone and noticed she had a text message from Adrian. She got into bed then read the text message. "Had a great time tonight and glad I met you and can't wait to see you again." She got all fluttery, a rock god actually liked being with her. She texted back and told him she had a great time too and wanted to know if he wanted to go for breakfast with her in the morning. He replied back "will be at your place at 9." They said good nights to each other and Rose slept a good night without any nightmares.

Adrian was at her door exactly at 9am. She let him in and she finished the few tasks she had started. He sat on the couch and told her that she looked absolutely beautiful today. She blushed but thanked him and told him he looked nice too. Actually she was thinking that he looked more gorgeous today then yesterday but she wasn't about to inflate his ego.

They went to this restaurant that Adrian knew; it was a small place but had fantastic food. She ordered French toast, bacon, tea and water. He chuckled and told the waitress she would have the same but coffee instead of tea.

They ate and laughed and got to know each other a little bit more. After they were finished she asked him if they could go to the beach, it was her happy place, he took her hand and headed for the car then the beach.

When they got to the beach, Rose took her shoes off and ran to the sand. Adrian gave a deep belly laugh especially when she ran into the water and screamed because of the cold. When Adrian caught up to her he told her it was a good thing she was wearing a skirt or things could have gotten really messy. She laughed then took his had as they walked the beach.

They walked the beach for an hour then went to get ice cream. They sat on the pier eating their ice cream in comfortable silence.

Once they finished the ice cream they walked back to the car. Once in the car she asked him where he lived. He asked her if she would like to see his place but warned her that the band lived there with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got to his place she was amazed at how huge the place was. He told her that each band member had his own wing. He asked her if she wanted to take the grand tour. Once he finished showing her the place they went into the kitchen where Dimitri was. Adrian introduced her again but Dimitri said he remember her and asked her about Lissa. Adrian showed her the pool and the beach. Rose was in such awe that she couldn't stop looking at the beach. She turned to him and told him he had an amazing place.

He asked her to stay for dinner that tonight was his turn to cook, they all took turns and tonight he was making a mean lasagna. She said that she would love to and Adrian told her to invite Lissa as well and to bring bathing suits.

Rose called Lissa and told her where she was and to bring swim wear they were dining with the band then going swimming. Once Dimitri found out Lissa was coming he wouldn't stop talking about her. While Adrian was preparing dinner, Christian the bass player and Eddie the guitar player came into the kitchen. Adrian introduced her to the band. Rose was a little beside herself as she couldn't believe she was having dinner with a famous rock band.

After dinner they all went swimming. Rose had on a bikini that was making the boys drool but Adrian kept giving them a dirty look. Adrian jumped in the pool and pulled Rose with him, they both came up laughing. Rose then surprised herself by kissing Adrian. It took a second for Adrian to return the kiss and Rose could feel his excitement. Rose pulled away and blushed but Adrian told her that was the best kiss he ever had. She didn't believe him and splashed him. Lissa was clapping and Rose felt embarrassed but Lissa gave her a look that said knock it off, you deserve this girl. They all fooled around for a couple of hours in the pool.

Rose and Lissa left around 2A.M. Adrian said they had practice tomorrow but would stop by after. Rose smiled and said she would make them dinner.

On the way home Lissa asked Rose how she was doing. She smiled at her friend and told her she hasn't felt this good since the rape happened not even when she won all that money from the bastard. Lissa asked if she planned on telling Adrian, she said she would wait and see where things are going.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Rose cleaned her condo and went grocery shopping. When she got home it was around 5P.M. and Adrian texted saying he should be there in 45 minutes.

Rose threw some baked potatoes in the oven and started on the saled, she had the steaks marinating for 45 minutes when she threw them on the grill and then heard her door bell, and she went to the door and unlocked it to let Adrian in. He gave her a quick kiss and told her the steakes smelled delicious. She said they should be ready to eat in 10 minutes. She went and tossed over the steaks and finished setting the table.

When they sat down to eat, Adrian commented on how everything looked and smelled delicious. He took a bite of the steak and practically moaned, he told her that it was absolutely delicious. They made small talk while eating and she asked how the rehersals went today. He said it was long and was looking forward to coming here to see her. She told him she was going to make dessert but ran out of time. He told her it was fine that he was fully stuffed.

After they cleaned up they went and sat in the living room on the couch. He told her that they would be leaving this Friday instead of next week, they had stuff to do and he was really bummed because he wanted to spend that time with her. She was happy to hear this.

They turned the TV on and watched a movie after a few minutes into the movie he asked her if he could kiss her, she nodded yes.

They kissed and there was a lot of foreplay going on but when Adrian went to touch her jeans in that area, she freaked out and started crying. He jumped up and asked her was wrong. Once she got her crying under control she asked him to sit back down, she had something to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Chapter 6u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"She sat there not able to look at him. He sat there patiently. She finally asked him what he expected out of their relationship. He said he would love to have a real relationship, he doesn't think he has ever felt the way he does about her. He told her he thinks that he loves her. She chocked a little when she heard that. She finally looked at him and told him that 5 years ago she was brutally raped and beat half to death. She owns this condo because of the money she won in court and that's why she doesn't have to work even though she misses it. She told him she gets nervous as hell when she around a lot of people she doesn't know. u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"She told him she thinks she loves him as well but wants him to think hard if he is really ready to be in a relationship with someone like her. She said while he's away on tour and on his downtime if he really can handle the relationship and if it's something he would like to work on with her; the depression and anxiety.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Chapter 6u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"She sat there not able to look at him. He sat there patiently. She finally asked him what he expected out of their relationship. He said he would love to have a real relationship, he doesn't think he has ever felt the way he does about her. He told her he thinks that he loves her. She chocked a little when she heard that. She finally looked at him and told him that 5 years ago she was brutally raped and beat half to death. She owns this condo because of the money she won in court and that's why she doesn't have to work even though she misses it. She told him she gets nervous as hell when she around a lot of people she doesn't know. u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"She told him she thinks she loves him as well but wants him to think hard if he is really ready to be in a relationship with someone like her. She said while he's away on tour and on his downtime if he really can handle the relationship and if it's something he would like to work on with her; the depression and anxiety.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"He got up and sat back down next to her. She looked at him and he smiled and told her after everything she said, his feelings still haven't changed. She still asked him to still about it while he's away. He told her he would and gave her a hug and small kiss on the cheek and left.u/uu/u/spangot up and sat back down next to her. She looked at him and he smiled and told her after everything she said, his feelings still haven't changed. She still asked him to still about it while he's away. He told her he would and gave her a hug and small kiss on the cheek and left.u/uu/u/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

Every day for the 2 weeks Adrian was gone he texted her to see how she was doing and that he missed her, she would always answer him back and felt butterflies in her tummy each time. She was finally beginning to realize that maybe he really did like her and wants to be with her.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The band had 2 shows left and Adrian asked Rose to come to Seattle and watch the shows. He told her be bought her a ticket and it's waiting for her at LAX. She realized if she was gonna go she had to get ready like yesterday as the flight was scheduled to leave at 11 A.M. She texted him back and said she would be coming, he texted back and said to pack for 4 days and 3 nights.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Rose packed her carry on with a couple of dresses, some jeans, some tops and a sweater. When she got to the airport and went through security and found her gate, she realized she had only an hour left. She texted him and said she should be in Seattle in about 3 hours. He sent her a quick message stating that a driver would be there waiting for her. He promised her he would be a safe person; he was an older gentleman who has been with the band since the beginning of their career.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The hour flew by and before she knew it she was on the plane sitting in first class. She never been in first class and she was loving how comfortable she was.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The flight was quick and when she got off the plane there was an older man standing there with her name on it. She walked up to him and introduced herself and he did the same stating his name was Joseph and it was nice to meet her. He took her carry on and walked quietly to the limo. It was a 30 minute drive to the hotel because the traffic was as bad as Los Angeles.u/uu/u/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"When they arrived at the hotel, Joseph let her to the elevator and pulled out a card and gave it to her, he said it would lead her up to the penthouse. He wished her farewell and Rose got into the elevator. When she got to the top and the door opened, her heart was pounding but Adrian was there waiting for her.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"He walked over to her and gave her a hug and told her he was so glad that she decided to come. He gave her the grand tour of the suite and showed her to the spare bedroom. He said she can sleep in there and told her to freshen up that they were going out.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"They sat and talked for a bit then she asked him where they were going and didn't he have practice today? He laughed and said today was a free day and he thought he would give her a tour of Seattle.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"They walked around Seattle holding hands. After some souvenir shopping and hours of walking he took her for lunch at the Space Needle. When they got to the top she was amazed at the view below them. Once they were seated Rose asked him why he decided to stick around, most guys would have run and never looked back. He looked at her thoughtfully and told her from the first time he laid eyes on her he knew she was different and something in him was being pulled towards her. He told her he thinks she is the bravest person he knows and how strong she is now. She's an amazing person and he was sorry something so terrible happened to her but he wants to make her forget those memories. She looked at him and told him she doesn't feel brave or strong. He leaned over and took her hand and told her to stick with him, she would soon enough. She blushed but laughed.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"After dessert they walked back to the hotel. When they got back to the suite she put her souvenirs in her room then came back out and sat on the couch with Adrian and watched a little TV.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Adrian asked Rose if she want to be in a relationship with him and if she does he'll let her set the pace. She told him she does want a relationship with him but she told him that she hasn't had sex since the incident. He gasped and said he wished he had found her earlier; no one should go around feeling not loved or scared for 5 years. She have him a timid smile and told him she pleased herself she had her trusty vibrator named Kilian. He gave a full belly laugh, she laughed too and tom him she has had a crush on him since they started out.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Later that night they called down for room service and after they ate decided to call it a night. Adrian walked Rose to her room and gave her a kiss goodnight.u/uu/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"u/u u/u/span/p  
p class="m_-673289590236034192MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 14pt;"As Rose was laying in her bed she really wanted to be in Adrian's bed and to snuggle with him, she missed snuggling with someone. After ½ hour of thinking about it; she got up and knocked on his door. He was surprised to see her, she asked him if it would be ok if she slept in his bed, he asked her if she was sure, she nodded yes so he let her in and she climbed into his bed.u/uu/u/span/p 


End file.
